


Bittersweet

by WolfWarden



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: All the Links are here, Big Brother Warriors, But it is Warriors and Wind focused, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Homesickness, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, LU Artist Appreciation 2020, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWarden/pseuds/WolfWarden
Summary: Warriors is reluctant to get too close to the other heroes, carefully guarding details about his past and his family. Wind manages to become close to him anyway.
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the amazing Hiru for LU Artist Appreciation 2020! A link to Hiru's wonderful art is in the end notes.
> 
> Hiru created a lovely, fluffy piece of art but also mentioned they liked Warriors angst. I did my best to incorporate both. Hope you like it, Hiru!
> 
> This story also does include an OC family for Warriors created by TuxedoElf in their story "A Place to Call Home." I absolutely love this created backstory for Warriors and Tux has graciously allowed me to reference those characters.

The night was still, his traveling companions were asleep, and Warriors was on watch. The only other soul still awake was a young boy sitting quietly in the starlight a fair distance away from the campsite.

Warriors pulled his gaze away from the small, slumped figure and scanned the rest of his surroundings. He was determined to give the other heroes their space. If Wind chose to forgo sleep and put himself at risk by wandering away from the safety of the group, that was his decision. This wasn't his squad of men; he wasn't their captain. 

But he couldn't stop himself from turning back, scanning the grassy hill until Wind's distant figure was in sight. _This kid is gonna stress me out all night, isn't he?_ he thought. Grinding his teeth, he finally gave in and walked over to the source of his iritation. 

“You alright, Sailor?”

Wind didn’t answer. There was no indication that he had even heard the question. Warriors carefully seated himself next to the boy and peered at his face. Wind stared with blank eyes into the rippling grass at their feet.

“If you’re not ready for sleep, you should at least keep close to camp after dark.” Warriors kept his tone light despite the trickle of unease he felt at Wind’s silence. 

Although they’d been traveling together for only two weeks, Warriors had picked up on what was typical behavior from Wind. Normally the sailor was so lively, itching to get to the next exciting moment in their grand adventure, assuring them all he’d “turn them proper freebooters in no time.” If it was Wild that Warriors sat next to, he would have assumed the other hero was caught up in a memory. Perhaps the sailor was. Warriors thought it best not to ask. Every one of his fellow travelers was allowed their secrets. The less they shared superfluous details about their private lives the better. Hylia knew there were parts of his own life that were best left alone. To willingly give up too many details was simply asking to be taken advantage of. 

Warriors sighed and tried again, “We’re still unsure who’s Hyrule we’re traveling in. Now I know you’re a capable hero like the rest of us. No one doubts-” 

Wind abruptly jerked to his feet and Warriors cut off his words, hand flying to the hilt of his sword. The motion finally drew Wind’s attention and his eyes grew wide. “Oh no- I- Sorry!” Wind flapped his hands in front of Warriors trying to settle the captain back down. "There’s no danger! I’m just….” The younger boy huffed out a breath and turned his face away. He paused, seeming to consider something, then turned back to where Warriors still sat. 

Warriors tried his best to wait patiently for Wind to get his thoughts in order. 

“I’m sorry for acting weird,” Wind said. He smiled rigidly, all teeth and strained eyes. “I’ll be… shipshape in no time. Don’t worry about it.”

Warrior’s gut squirmed in discomfort. Clearly there was something to worry about. “If it’s something I can help with, it would be to the benefit of everyone to tell me.”

Wind was already shaking his head. “No. Nothing like that. Just…” Wind’s voice grew softer, his shoulders pulling up in embarrassment. “Just thinking about home. Really, don’t worry.”

Warriors’ first instinct was to reach out and assure the kid that he had nothing to be ashamed about. But he caught himself before the words could leave his lips. _Keep your distance, Link,_ he thought. _You cannot get attached to these people. You barely know anything about them! Gather information, maintain the strength and unity of the group but don’t give them too much about yourself._ Warriors sighed. Was he being too paranoid? These were all heroes. They should be trustworthy. _Just like your own soldiers were trustworthy?_ His mind whispered angrily. _The ones that turned on you without hesitation?_ He shied away from that thought and the uncomfortable truth it carried. Yes, if Wind’s… distraction wasn’t hindering his ability to fight or perform his duties as a hero, Warriors had no right to pry. 

Still, he hated the look he had seen on the younger boy’s face. It called out a protectiveness in him that he hadn’t felt in years. It was different from what he felt toward his fellow soldiers. If anything it reminded him of a time long ago, when he was young and a small girl followed his every step. _No._ His mind recoiled instinctively from that thought. _We are not going to remember her today. Focus on right now. Fix this,_ his mind hissed, _find a solution._ Outwardly he nodded. “Done. I won’t worry about you if you promise to do the same. Don’t let these thoughts distract you from the task at hand.”

Wind looked affronted. “They won't!” Without another word, he stalked off to his bedroll.

Warriors internally cringed. He hadn’t meant to insult the other hero. _Well, I’ll make it up to him in the morning._

But he needn’t have worried. When morning came the bright-eyed and chipper sailor was back to normal. Warriors could detect no hostility aimed toward him and almost wondered if last night’s conversation had been real.

— — — 

The morning was cold, his fellow heroes were trudging along a well-worn road, and Warriors was rear guard. It had been nearly a week since they had passed through a town (and slept in a real bed) and Wild had assured them that they could "maybe possibly likely" make it to a place called Lurelin village by sundown.

Warriors had resigned himself to a long day of walking. And that was without the added time loss from monster attacks. _Oh Hylia, please no more attacks,_ he silently prayed. _Just for a few days._ A month of traveling with eight other versions of himself and they still had a long way to go in coordinating attacks. Warriors was ready to smash some heads together if there was a repeat of the last fight. Did no one realize the benefit of sticking together during a fight? They were like a flock of cuccos flying off in separate directions, each Link utilizing a different strategy regardless of what someone else was doing. Yes, they were all strong fighters on their own, but Warriors could just see the potential power of the group if they would just _listen_ to each other!

 _For instance, with Wind’s speed, he could-_ As if summoned by Warrior’s thoughts, the Hero of Winds swept back to fall into step beside him.

Wind smiled brightly up at him. “Couldn’t have you moping back here on your lonesome! I’ve come to save you from whatever boring thoughts you’re entertaining yourself with.”

Warriors snorted. “I wasn’t moping. I was coming up with some new drills for us to improve our joint defense and attack formations.”

Wind rolled his eyes. “Like I said. I’m saving you from yourself. _Yer_ _welcome_.”

He would never admit it, but the captain looked forward to his interactions with Wind. For some reason, Wind had taken to him and would regularly seek him out for conversation. A very tiny voice in his mind whispered that Wind reminded him of someone. The girl who used to always trail after him, delighted to spend time with her big brother who could do no wrong. It made his heart ache, the sorrow still sharp despite the years spent carrying it. _Stop it,_ he tried to be stern with himself. _No need to dwell in the past. Focus on where you are now._

Warriors cast a careful gaze about their surroundings, trying to remain vigilant in the face of the same repetitive scenery from the past two days. The dusty dirt road and sparse patches of scraggly trees rolled past in a never-ending stream. Only the bright patches of color found among the other heroes broke the muted palette of browns and greens.

“Wild says Lurelin village is right on the sea!” Wind exclaimed, breaking into Warrior’s thoughts. “It’s been too long since we’ve spent time at the sea!”

Warriors nodded politely, having no strong opinions either way.

Wind jabbed a sharp elbow into Warriors’ side, a punishment for that underwhelming show of enthusiasm. “Some salt in yer lungs would do ya some good,” he insisted. “Although the best place would be at Outset Island.” Wind tipped his face back and closed his eyes for a moment, as if he could feel the warm sea breeze instead of the misty chill lingering in the morning air. “I would love for you to meet my family. Grandma would fatten everyone up, even Hyrule! And Aryll would love meeting you all.” Despite the fond smile on Wind’s face, Warriors could hear the sadness lurking at the edges of his voice.

“Aryll sounds important to you,” commented Warriors.

“Of course,” Wind shrugged. “She’s my little sister.”

Shame burned across Warriors’ skin at the simple words. _Of course. Of course, he would have a sister._ He took in a sharp breath to steady himself as the memories welled up inside him. Memories of a small girl tucked against his side, her short brown hair tickling his shoulder.

_“Please, Link,” she begged, “tell me a story! Just one more!”_

_His mother was leaning against the doorway of his bedroom, her face changing from exasperated to fond at the sight of his little sister curled up against him. “Honey, why don’t you let me or daddy read to you before bed tonight?”_

_“No! I want Link to do it! He doesn’t mind!” his sister turned toward him, eyes wide and imploring. “Right?” Not waiting for his response, she pushed a well-worn book into his hands. “I want **you** to read.”_

_He grinned at the young girl feeling a swell of pride at being her favorite reader. “Of course.” He glanced up at the woman adding, “You know I don’t mind, Mama. You go take care of baby Kiran.” He looked at the book cover and then mock-glared at his sister. “Even if it is the **same book** for six nights straight.”_

_She giggled against him. “Make sure you do the voices.”_

_“Obviously. Can’t have ‘Aji the Pastry Chef’ sound anything other than his best,” he smirked. “Seriously though, whoever heard of a Goron baking pastries…”_

_“Just read it, Link!”_

Warriors felt caught, the memory holding him fast like a bug pinned in place and on display. What should have been a fond memory was tainted by what he had done. His sister had needed him, had trusted him to look after her and he had let her down. He felt sick.

“It hurts to think about them.”

“What?” Warriors gasped. His thoughts spiraled for a moment, trying to reorient himself to the conversation he was having with Wind. _Right. Wind. I’m talking to WIND. He doesn’t know about my-_

Wind was giving him an odd look. “It hurts to think about Grandma and Aryll. Because I miss them.” The admission was freely given. No hint of embarrassment on Wind’s face. “But at the same time, it gives me courage. I know they’re thinking of me just as I’m thinking of them.”

Warriors fought to pull his focus out of his own head. This was obviously an important conversation to the sailor and he would put aside his discomfort for Wind’s sake. “You have a strong mind then. They’re lucky to have you looking out for them, Wind.” He tried for a confident smile but wasn’t sure he managed to pull it off.

Wind scuffed his feet in the dirt, eyeing the seven other heroes stretched out before them. “How come no one else talks about home? Or… or about those left behind. Someone who might be thinking of them?”

“Uh,” Warriors felt thrown off balance, stumbling for the right words. “Sky has told us about, um, Skyloft?”

“Me an' Sky then. Two outta nine.” Wind turned his full attention to Warriors, trapping him in a conversation he desperately didn’t want to have. Wind took a deep breath, “Do you think about home?” He paused, then the words tumbled out fast and anxious as if he knew he was crossing dangerous waters and he might as well go under full sail. “Do you think about your home? And -and family? Or even just someone who might think of you when you’re gone?”

Warriors couldn’t breathe. _Of course I think of them. But Goddesses help me, I try not to._ “I…suppose I should think about them more often.” He smiled weakly. He felt like crying. _My mother and father. My sister. My baby brother. It **hurts** to think about them._

“I’m sure they think about you,” Wind spoke carefully, like he was talking to a skittish animal.

 _No, Wind. I’m sure they don’t._ He let the heartache seep deep into his bones for one moment only. After all, he was at least partly to blame for what happened between himself and his parents. But his sister… _No, I deserve to suffer for that._ Warriors tucked his scarf a little more firmly around his neck and allowed the familiar numbness to settle over him once more. He’d allowed Wind to pry far enough. “Thank you, Sailor. Now, you mentioned wanting to show me that new sword technique you learned from Time? Convince him to take a break soon,” he said, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow teasingly, “and I’ll make myself ready to be impressed.”

“On it!” Wind was a blur as he weaved his way to the front of the line where Wild was showing Time their location on his slate. Wind sidled up to the pair, his face disarmingly innocent. Warriors sighed in relief, sure they’d be stopping soon.

— — —

The sunlight was bright on the freshly fallen snow, his friends were nowhere to be seen, and Warriors was panicking. He was flat on his back, staring up from the bottom of an icy ravine. A half-frozen waterfall cut down the center of the stony base and formed a small stream that flowed down the mountain. The bright sun glinting off the ice and snow hurt his eyes and made his head pound. 

_I have to find…_ He had to find…someone. Right? His heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing through his veins in sharp contrast to his fuzzy thoughts. Still, he felt- no, he _knew_ he was missing someone. Someone important. Warriors stumbled to his feet and did his best to ignore the flare of pain in his arm and side. He gently prodded his ribs. Nothing was broken but he must have hit something hard. 

_What was I doing?_ He rubbed his temples, trying to think clearly. His heart still hammered away in his chest, urging him to act, to do _something_.

 _Deep breaths. Focus._ The analytical part of his brain was kicking in, muffling the panic. _Whatever you’re forgetting will come to you. Accomplish small tasks first._ His hands came away from his face wet with blood. _Not a worrying amount. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot anyway. But if I hit my head that would explain the confusion and why I can’t remember to look for..._ Clarity came back to him in a horrible rush. “Wind!”

Wind had fallen into the ravine. 

White Wolfos had attacked their group on the mountainside, their greater numbers managing to splinter them into three smaller groups. Wind and he were unfortunately cut off on their own. The wolfos had been relentless, diving into the snow and then pouncing once they were almost indistinguishable from the surrounding white. The two heroes had been fighting back to back, months of practice allowing them to anticipate the other’s moves; Wind defending when Warriors went in for a strike, Warriors watching for the red eyes of other hidden wolfos as Wind attacked. They had been untouchable at first but were slowly pushed closer to the edge of a ravine. 

Warriors struggled to remember the next part. There had been a sudden flood of white across his vision, his scarf pulled backward as he was yanked off his feet. Then for one nauseating second, he heard Wind screaming. He had caught sight of the sailor, a wolfo’s jaws clamped tight around Wind’s shoulder before a loud crack had echoed across the mountainside. Then he fell, Wind and the wolfos falling beside him.

Wait. Beside him. Wind had been right beside him as they fell. Warriors scrambled to retrace his steps, his eyes sweeping over the massive mound of snow and broken rock. “Wind!” he called again, “Wind, answer me!” He tried to find the exact spot he fell but everything was a wash of blinding white. 

Seeing no other option, Warriors fell to his knees and began to dig. The cold burned his hands and his muscles soon began to ache. Was Wind buried in the snow? Was he suffocating? The panic he had firmly locked away when he awoke was clawing it’s way out. Wind needed him and he was useless. “Time!” he screamed as loud as he could. “Legend! Is anyone there?! Wind needs help!” Perhaps the others were near enough to hear. He needed more hands, needed to go faster. He couldn’t leave Wind behind. But there was no answering call.

He shoved his red hands deeper into the snow and yelped at a sudden sting of pain. His hand left a bloody smear as he pulled back and revealed the tip of a sword sticking out of the snow. With a flare of energy, Warriors quickly uncovered the corpse of a wolfo, Wind’s sword impaling the head. He clawed the wolfo out of the way and finally uncovered Wind underneath: pale, bloody, and still.

Warriors carefully lifted the younger boy out of the snow and scanned him for injuries. Wind’s shoulder was a mess. The blue tunic was shredded and blood continued to ooze slowly from the multiple gashes left by wolfo teeth. But other than the shoulder, there were no visible signs of damage. Warriors allowed himself a tiny sigh of relief. _Now, a red potion should take care of the worst of it._ He felt around on his belt only to find an empty slot where the potion should be. _No! Did I drop it? Or did I use it recently?_ It seemed they spent half of their travels fighting off monsters. _That’s right, I used it to heal Legend. Had to practically force it down his throat._

Anxiety swelled again. “Wind, I really need you to wake up now.” He patted Wind’s face and called out, “Hey! Rise and shine, Sailor!” No response.

 _Okay. The rest of the group shouldn’t be too far away. They’ll probably make their way down the mountain to escape the cold, so if I follow the stream I’m likely to find a village or meet up with them on the way down. And then Wind can get help._ He eyed the dead wolfo with distaste. _As long as they managed to fight off their own wolfos…_ No. He wouldn’t go down that road. He would trust that they had taken care of each other. His only job right now was to get Wind safely down the mountain. 

Warriors removed his scarf and wrapped up Wind’s shoulder as best as he could. The excess was carefully tucked around Wind’s head and shoulders to try and provide some warmth. Not for the first time, Warriors cursed their lack of warm weather clothing. These were the drawbacks of having Wild store extra clothing on his sheikah slate when you were separated from said slate. 

“You’re okay.”

Warriors jerked in surprise. “Sailor? You with me?”

Wind was blinking in the sunlight. He frowned as he struggled to focus on Warriors. “You’re okay, Wars?”

Warriors narrowed his eyes. “Why are you concerned about me? You’re the one who was almost breakfast for a wolfo and jumped off a cliff!”

“It was going for your throat.”

“What?”

Wind didn’t answer.

“No, what do you mean by that? Wind, you better not have done what I think you did.”

Wind was suddenly very focused on not looking Warriors in the eye.

Warriors felt his earlier anxiety turn into something cold and irritated. “You did something stupid didn’t you?”

“I didn’t jump in front of you or nothing! Just yanked you outta the way!”

“So your hands weren’t free to defend yourself!?”

Wind waved his uninjured arm dismissively. “M’ hands are fine. See?”

Warriors growled as he pulled Wind into a sitting position. “If you’re awake enough to sass, then you should be able to hold on well enough, right?” 

“Hold on? To you?”

Warriors nodded. “Yes, I’m carrying you.”

“No way! I can walk!” Wind shakily got to his feet and Warriors had to resist the urge to reach out and steady him.

“Wind,” he sighed, “you are injured.”

“So are you,” Wind snapped back. Then he paused as if realizing what he had just said. “Wait! You did get hurt!” Wind lurched forward, pulling down on Warriors’ arm to get a better look at the blood trailing down the captain's neck.

Warriors waved away Wind’s fussing. “Nothing major. We need to keep moving.”

They set off quickly as they could through the snow. Warriors tried to keep close to the edge of the stream to avoid deeper snow, but the footing was more treacherous close to the slick icy rocks lining the water. It wasn’t long before Warriors noticed the slight limp coming from his companion. He tried to let the little pirate keep his pride, but it wasn’t long before a pained gasp from Wind had Warriors silently dropping to one knee and offering his back.

Wind hesitated. “I don’t need to be carried. I won't be a burden.” 

Warriors’ answer was quick and sure. “Of course not. It’s not a burden to carry a comrade who would do the same for me.” He looked over his shoulder and met Wind’s eye. He could practically see the brief struggle taking place. Then, as quickly as the wind changes direction, the sailor smiled and obligingly wrapped his good arm around Warrior’s neck. Warriors listened carefully for any noise of discomfort from Wind as he hoisted him into place on his back. “Wind, let me know if there’s any change in your injuries.”

“Oh cheer up, me bucko. I’ll be great company back here!”

Warriors couldn’t fight off a smile. Somehow, Wind always managed to wipe away his worry or irritation. He made it seem so effortless too. True to his word, Wind kept Warriors entertained with a rollicking pirate tale. Warriors had heard Wind tell it before, but he enjoyed the enthusiasm with which Wind told it. As time went on, Wind’s voice grew softer and Warriors had to prompt him to continue the tale. All too soon, the story ended. 

After about twenty minutes of uncharacteristic silence, Warriors asked, “Doing alright back there?”

“Mmmm,” Wind mumbled into Warriors’ shoulder. “Jus’ cold.”

Warriors could feel him shivering against his back. His own body still ached from the fall earlier, but the trek had at least kept his core warm with exertion. He tried to twist his head around to check on Wind’s shoulder. The scarf wrapping the wound was now generously stained with blood. _Is it still bleeding?_ Warriors picked up the pace. “Wind, I need you to keep talking okay?”

“M’tired”

The admission immediately set off alarms in Warriors’ mind. _Wind doesn’t normally admit to that. Is blood loss making him weak? Is this the sign of a head injury I didn’t notice before?_ An icy tendril of dread was creeping over his skin. “No, don’t go to sleep yet. I, uh, need you to help keep me awake.”

Wind shifted behind him. “O-Okay.” His voice sounded a bit stronger than before. “Sorry about your scarf.”

Warriors barked out a laugh. “I’m not upset. Besides, the blue suited you.” He could practically feel Wind’s answering grin.

“Yeah. My shirt’s probably ruined too.” He paused. “Drat, I’ll have to use the green one until I can fix this.”

“What’s wrong with the green one? Isn’t it the mark of the hero?”

“Nothing wrong with it. It’s just…” Wind mumbled, “it was a birthday present.”

It was silent for a long moment as Warriors scanned the surrounding area for any sign of their friends. Everything around them was still, save for the quiet rush of the water beside them.

“It was really warm,” whispered Wind.

“Your birthday present?”

Wind nodded, then nuzzled his cold face into the crook of Warriors' neck. “I feel okay now.”

“Wind?” Warriors suddenly realized that Wind had stopped shivering. “Talk to me.”

“S’okay. I don’ feel cold anymore.”

Warriors spoke sternly, “Tell me about something else. Uh, what else happened on your birthday?”

Wind’s words were starting to slur. “Don’ wanna talk anymore.”

“Please, Wind. You can’t fall asleep. Who’s going to watch out for me?” Warriors pleaded.

Cold fingertips patted his chest. “I got ya, don’ worry,” Wind mumbled. He paused, then asked, “Will you tell _me_ something? I’ll listen.”

“Wind-”

“I promise,” Wind said. Warriors could feel him take in a deep breath and the next words came out a little stronger. “I’ll listen. I won’t go t’sleep.”

Warriors felt desperate. Like Wind was being swept away downstream from him while he could do nothing but watch it happen. His mind was spiraling, trying to remember his first aid training about head wounds. How dangerous was it if Wind _did_ fall asleep? He couldn’t remember and every moment of indecision made him more sure that something awful was going to happen. And it would be all his fault. “I…I don’t know what to talk about.”

Wind shrugged, then let out a surprised whine as he aggravated his injured shoulder. “H-How about something you remember from your birthday?”

Warriors bit his lip. How? How did he even begin to explain the twisted mess his thoughts were right now? Everything in him was resistant to the idea of allowing this conversation. But his worry over Wind was overpowering everything else. The silence was stretching out. Wind was waiting for an answer. What to say? Where to start that wouldn’t dredge up a thousand unpleasant memories that he wished would just stay buried away. “It’s actually been a while since I’ve celebrated properly.” _There. Keep things safe and vague._

“What?! Why not?” Wind sounded horrified.

“There was a war going on. And before that, I was in training to be a knight in the army. It just…never seemed important enough to bring up.”

“Oh.” Wind fidgeted a bit before speaking again. “I’m sorry, Wars. Do you not have any happy memories of your birthday?”

Warriors’ felt a jolt of guilt at the sadness in Wind’s voice on his behalf. “No, I… there were good things,” he whispered. “Before I…” _Before I left. Before I abandoned everyone. Before I gave up my family for my dream._ He wasn’t miserable by any means. In the years since he had left home, he had made friends and accomplished great things for the good of Hyrule. There was no desire to trade any of that away. _But the way I left home… it could have been different. And there’s no way to go back and change it. Maybe my family is better off now? If I tried to go back… No. No, I’d probably end up hurting everyone again._ Warriors sighed, realizing he’d let his thoughts wander again. _Focus, Link. Accomplish small tasks first. Then move on._

Surely he could answer Wind’s questions without divulging anything too painful, right? Something simple, but still a happy memory... “Oh! Every year there was always this harvest festival. It always seemed to fall on the week of my birthday. We’d travel to a larger town and spend five days there. As a kid, it always seemed so big and exciting… there were always so many people there to buy and sell. Some had traveled a lot farther than we did and this would be the only time of year you could buy certain items.”

“You went with your family?” Wind asked, a gentle curiosity in his voice.

Warriors cringed as Wind seemed to cut right to the topics he most wanted to avoid. _Please don’t ask any more about them, Wind._ “Yes.” He answered curtly. “But my parents were busy for most of the festival.” His parents always worked hard those precious few days. The house was full of the warm aroma of freshly baked bread leading up to the festival. The profit from selling as many baked goods as possible in those five days could make a big difference in how comfortably they made it through the winter. 

“I’m confused. You said this was a happy memory?”

Warriors smiled. “On the last day, I was allowed to go wander and buy one special treat for the journey home. I would always find a traveler selling this particular fruit. It didn’t grow near where we lived and I was obsessed with it.” He closed his eyes for a brief moment and could almost taste the tangy citrus flavor bursting on his tongue. 

“What was it called?” asked Wind.

“The fruit?” Warriors shook his head. “The merchant just called them oranges. Which is kinda boring because that’s just the color of the fruit.”

“Huh. Maybe he just forgot the name and was embarrassed about it so he made it up?”

That made Warriors burst into laughter. “Probably!” Once again, Warriors marveled at how Wind could so easily put him at ease. They were injured and lost in the snow. The sun would be setting soon. Enemies likely still roamed the mountainside. The fate of their friends was uncertain. Yet Wind could still make him laugh. ”It seems silly now but growing up,” he shrugged, “I always looked forward to that trip.”

“I’m glad,” Wind whispered. “I’m just sorry your family had to be so busy.”

“Just for that week. The journey home took nearly a whole day and everyone would be exhausted that evening. But my father never ever forgot about me. The next morning, without fail, he’d somehow have made a cake or a pie or puffs or cookies and they’d be laid out on the table when I woke up. And we’d celebrate that day.”

Wind laughed. “Way to go, Warriors’ dad! I knew you wouldn’t let me down!”

Warriors was pleased that Wind approved. It was actually… nice to share a pleasant memory about his family. He hadn’t spoken about them in a long time. “My mother was sneaky too. She’d buy a bag of those oranges and sneak them around the house for me to find throughout the week. It became a bit of a running joke for a few years that I was so fixated on them. My father started to incorporate them into desserts for me and then mama had help hiding them around the house when Soph-” he snapped his mouth shut, that horrible guilt slamming into him. _Sophie. My little sister. I almost told Wind about her. What would he think of me if he knew how I promised to look after her, and then left her all alone?_ Wind had spoken enough about his own sister, Aryll, that Warriors knew he would do anything for her. The thought of disappointing Wind… of Wind thinking badly of him, made him feel sick.

“Wars?” Wind’s voice sounded weak in his ear. Was he already tired again? “They don’t sound like the kind of people who would forget you. I’m sure they’re thinking of you.”

Warriors didn’t answer. _Do they? I never contacted them after I left to join the army. Maybe they think I’m dead?_ The unsettling thought made him nearly stumble in the snow. _Do they wish that I was?_

Unwilling to pursue that line of thinking any further, he forced his attention back to their surroundings. He was irritated that he’d let himself get pulled so deeply into a conversation about his family. He was trying to move past everything that had happened. Why did they keep coming back up? Why did Wind keep pestering him about it? At first, he had blamed it on Wind’s homesickness, but this was enough. No more.

The light was growing dim. How long had they been walking? “Your turn, Sailor. Got any more stories for me?” he asked.

No response.

His voice shook slightly as he called out, “Wind?” Warriors tried to gently shake the boy awake, but Wind’s arm just swayed limply at his chest. He stopped, intending to lower them carefully to the ground. Instead, he crashed to his knees, strength finally leaving him in one nauseating rush. He wanted to check on Wind but now wondered if he would be able to lift him back up once he got him down. 

His neck itched. His fingernails scraped over the dried blood that had run from behind his ear to soak into his tunic collar. _That’s right. I forgot I was bleeding._ It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter what happened to him as long as he got Wind to safety. _Focus, Link. Small steps. Accomplish one thing at a time. Get up and take just one step._ His muscles burned as he forced himself back to his numb feet. _Good. Now move._

A howl echoed through the air. _Wolfos. Oh Hylia, please no._ He stood there, trembling in the cold. There was no way he could outrun it. Perhaps it hadn’t noticed their presence? 

The howl sounded again, much closer this time. _Can’t run, can’t fight._ Warriors eyed the stream. Dare he try to cross? Would it be enough to throw off the wolfos if it was tracking their scent? It seemed a terrible idea but he was running out of options. And letting the wolfo have Wind was not one of them. He took one lurching step toward the water when a flash of gray fur streaked toward them. He instinctively spun toward the creature, putting himself in between Wind and the first attack.

But it was no enemy. Wolfie had found them. The large gray wolf bounded up to Warriors, gently butting his head against Warriors leg. 

Warriors choked out a laugh, relief bubbling up inside him. “Hello there! Thanks for stopping by, Wolfie.”

The wolf quickly circled the pair of heroes, gaze intently fixed on them. Warriors got the impression that the wolf was assessing them and was severely disappointed that they had managed to get so banged up.

“I don’t suppose,” he said, “that you brought any of the others along with you?”

That made the wolf pause. 

“Wind could use some help,” he explained. 

The wolf gave him a long flat stare that somehow seemed to be aimed at the dried blood staining his own hair and neck. Then, with a flick of his tail, the wolf was gone.

Time seemed to move strangely after the wolf left. Warriors felt like he was waiting for hours in the snow, unwilling to sit down and rest but unable to convince his numb legs to move and follow the tracks left by Wolfie. White fog danced at the barest edges of his vision. He fought down the paranoia that Wolfie had been a hallucination and that no help was coming. That he had failed Wind and let him die in the snow.

He abruptly felt Wind sliding from his back and his hands clutched at the boy in a panic. But then Twilight was in front of him, a firm grip on his upper arms holding him steady as the world swayed. The concerned voices of his friends broke over the sound of rushing water that had accompanied him for that long trek. Despite the arrival of his friends, the knot of anxiety in his chest refused to loosen. Twilight was saying something but he twisted around, looking for Wind. Only when he spotted him, safely tucked against Time and already wrapped in Sky’s sailcloth, did Warriors feel like he could finally breathe fully again.

\- - -

The evening was fast approaching, his brothers-in-arms were oddly busy, and Warriors was frustrated. 

It was normally a delight to step through the creepy magic portals and find someone’s home on the other end. Over six months of traveling had taken the heroes to everyone’s Hyrule a few times each. They had been welcomed by Time’s wife, Malon, and seen the hordes of odd treasures and trinkets filling Legend’s house. Four had proudly shown off his own forge and Sky had been bursting with pleasure to introduce them all to his Zelda. They hadn’t seen all the places that the rest of them called home, but this was the second time they’d been welcomed to Wind’s home of Outset Island. True, they’d actually been dumped into the great sea first a few islands away, but a quick swim and a short boat ride later, they had arrived.

Aryll had shrieked with delight when she spotted them from her lookout and Grandma was waiting for them when they disembarked. (She had refused to tell any of them her real name and insisted they all call her Grandma as well.) It was soon after their arrival that Warriors noted his friends’ odd behavior. 

Wind was huddled together with Wild pointing to something on the sheikah slate held between them and then gesturing to the far left edge to the island. Wild had a mischievous glint in his eye that made Warriors instantly wary. He sighed and headed toward them, ready to wrangle out the truth about whatever fool-headed plans they had made. Then, he’d decide if they needed to be talked down (cliff diving unsupervised), or needed a helping hand (pranking Legend). But before he could get too close, Wild had noted his approach and gave a quick wide-eyed look to someone over Warriors’ shoulder. 

Hyrule popped up at Warriors’ elbow and suggested they do some exploring before dinner. Between Hyrule’s too innocent smile and Wild and Wind quickly scuttling away, Warriors knew something was up. But he agreed to go with Hyrule and only murmured to Time, “Keep an eye on our sailor and cook. They’re up to something.”

Time nodded. “I’m sure it’s nothing aside from the regular foolishness.” He steered Warriors and Hyrule toward the cliff edge rising out of the middle of the island, then called out, “Let them run their energy out having some fun, ya old grump.”

Warriors smirked back at Time and tried to enjoy his time with the traveler.

The small island didn’t take long to explore and they were soon making their way back toward Grandma’s house. Warriors caught sight of Wind disappearing around the corner just as they entered the cool shade cast by the house. “Hey, Wind!” Warriors called out, quickening his pace to catch him. Instead, Four popped out from around the same corner, his arms full of various weapons and armor.

“Ah, perfect timing! Wars, would you help me with these?” Four asked, taking a seat in the grass. “I thought now would be a good time to oil these and check for any signs of damage.”

Warriors paused, debating on calling out the odd behavior from everyone. _You know what? I’m not going to overreact about this. This is Wind’s home. He can spend his time how he likes._ He did his best to let go of that small flicker of insecurity. _I’m not going to begrudge him prioritizing his family. He hasn’t seen them in months._

Smiling thinly, the captain took a seat next to Four. Besides, he didn’t mind the work. Chatting with Four helped keep his mind occupied and he enjoyed the gentle atmosphere of the island.

An hour later and they were finished. Legend strolled up to them just in time to help gather everything up, uncharacteristically quiet. Legend then gave Four a slight nod and said, “Wild’s got dinner ready. Let’s stow this in the house and get down to the beach for food.” 

Warriors followed them, quietly determined to not think about how Wind was sort of avoiding him and how that sort of stung. Just a little bit. Not that he was thinking about it. No, sir. Besides, it was just a coincidence anyway. And he didn’t need Wind to trail after him. It wasn’t like when he was younger, and his little sister trailed after him everywhere. Wind didn’t need Warriors around to feel protected. The self-assured little pirate had proved time and time again that he was a protector himself. _I am **not** trying to replace Sophie. I gave her up, and I will live with the consequences of that for the rest of my life. I shouldn't let this bother me._

Before he knew it, they had arrived at the sandy beach where the others had set up for their meal. Apparently Grandma’s house would be a bit cramped with all nine of them. Time and Twilight were having a good-natured argument about where the food should be set up, oblivious to Sky sweeping around them and setting things up his own way. Hyrule caught sight of Warriors, Legend, and Four and waved them over to join him.

“Everything go okay?” Hyrule asked.

Warriors raised an eyebrow. “It was just cleaning. What could go wrong?”

Beside him, Four gave Hyrule an exaggerated thumbs-up. “No problems. Ready on your end?”

“Yup!” Hyrule grinned stepping up beside Legend and Four.

“Well thank the Three,” Legend scoffed, but a small smirk played at the corners of his mouth. “I think Wind is going to vibrate out of his boots if we wait any longer.”

Warriors was baffled. “What are you three going on about?”

Just then Wind burst out from behind the nearby palm trees, flinging his arms out wide and shouting, “Happy birthday!”

Warriors blinked. “Wait. What? Who’s birthday?”

Time laughed from behind him. “Yours, I believe, Captain.”

“But it’s not-” the words died in Warriors' throat as he spotted Wild carefully following Wind to stand in front of him, a beautiful white cake held in his hands. There were dollops of fluffy white icing circling the top, a few wildberries sprinkled in the middle, and bright slices of oranges crowning the top of the cake in a circle. For one horrible moment, he thought he might actually cry.

“It may not be your actual birthdate,” Wind said, beaming with pride, “but the oranges are ripe so I thought that’s close enough to the right time. Besides, I think you have a few to make up for.” 

“No,” Warriors shook his head, “Wind, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Scupper that talk! I did it anyway!” Wind wrapped an arm around Wild. “Well, me an' Wild did. I helped make the cake and Wild made sure it would still taste good.”

Sky stepped up behind Warriors and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Happy birthday, Warriors. I hope you’ll let us celebrate with you today?”

Wild stepped forward and gleefully pushed the cake into Warriors’ hands. Wind slipped around to Warriors’ other side, a hint of nervousness on his face. “Do you like it? Is this okay?”

 _This kid._ Warriors nodded, blinking away any evidence of tears. Wind’s answering smile made him feel like doing something foolish. Something like hugging the idiot sailor in front of everyone. _How did this kid become so important to me?_ As the other heroes gathered around him, grinning like fools, Warriors realized something else. _Oh Hylia, it’s not just Wind, is it? It’s all of them. They’re all as precious to me as family. When did I let this happen?_

“Everyone look this way!” Wild was holding up his sheikah slate, trying to balance it precariously on a small mountain of odds and ends that had been brought down to the beach for their dinner. As the pile wobbled, Wild aimed the slate at it and pressed a button. The pile instantly froze, pulsing yellow as it was held in stasis. “Got it!” he yelled. “Everyone ready?”

Wind grabbed the end of Warriors scarf and tossed across his own shoulders, causing Four to smirk at him in fond bemusement. Warriors felt a smile pulling at his own face as warmth spread through him. “Thank you for this. All of you.”

Legend reached out and gave his elbow a gentle squeeze. “Just for tonight, you get to be as self-centered and as big-headed as you like. But tomorrow, I’ll be back to putting you in your place.”

“How are you getting in the picture, Wild?” Hyrule asked.

“With great speed! And a timer. In 3…2…1…” Wild set the slate down and ran to the group, sliding into place behind Wind. Warriors could hear Hyrule laughing as the slate let out a loud CLICK.

A moment later, Aryll and Grandma came down from the house to join them. The cake was set down on a small table and Aryll cooed over the lovely frosting and colorful fruit atop the cake. She wished Warriors a very happy birthday. Warriors swallowed hard and thanked her as enthusiastically as he could. “Well?” She asked him, small hands tugging on his sleeve, “what did you wish for?”

“Wish for?” 

“Yes! You have to hurry before someone takes a bite! Make a wish!”

Warriors wasn’t familiar with this tradition. “Uh, okay. I wish-”

“No no!” Aryll shook her head, pigtails flying. “It’s a secret wish. You can’t tell anyone for a whole day what you wished for.”

Wind joined them, resting his elbow on his sister’s head. “It’s true. Close your eyes and make a wish!”

Warriors rolled his eyes as Aryll squealed at Wind and then ran away, giggling. But he complied, closing his eyes for a brief moment. What would he wish for? The answer came to him at once. _Please, if anyone is listening, let my family be happy. Even if I never see them again, let my father, my mother, Sophie, and little Kiran… let them be safe and happy._

He opened his eyes and let Four drag him over to the freshly cut cake. Hyrule already had eaten half a piece and was in a heated debate with Twilight about whether dessert should come before or after the meal. Hyrule had lots of backup from Sky, Wind, and Time. Warriors suspected Twilight wasn’t arguing too hard, judging by the barely noticeable smirk flickering over his mouth. 

Legend was peeking over Wild’s shoulder and teasing him about “that great show of speed!” Wild just sighed, “Blurred again…”

Soon the cake was well on its way to being devoured. Warriors made sure to shower Wild and Wind with compliments for the surprise cake and was quickly joined by the others. The sun sank low into the sky as the small party continued, filling the beach with the sounds of laughter and pleasant conversation. 

Warriors allowed himself to fully enjoy the surprise celebration, surrounded by family. Surrounded by eight new brothers. He quietly ammended his earlier wish to include the happiness of eight more family members. And the voice of guilt in his head, for once, stayed silent.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Check out Hiru's beautiful art! ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEUiZ8NlO__/?igshid=2ul6w9ohag1m) There are so many things to love about this artwork: the bright beautiful colors, the cheery energy from the poses, so many details on all the Links, all the unique expressions! You can just see so much personality from each character. Thank you so much for drawing this, Hiru. It was a delight to write a story based on this lovely scene.
> 
> The Linked Universe is based on a [ webcomic created by jojo. ](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/173747189369/linkeduniverse-about-this-is-linkeduniverse-101)
> 
> Warriors' family is from [ "A Place to Call Home" by TuxedoElf. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962064/chapters/54889714) If you like Warriors focused content, this fic is a delight. And thank you again, Tux! I hope I did your characters justice. Sophie is still my favorite. :)


End file.
